


Wind Baths

by BlackIris



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Norse Religion & Lore, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Nudity, Public Nudity - Kinda, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 12:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14769333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackIris/pseuds/BlackIris
Summary: Got inspired by a rather odd but funny post on tumblr, which lead me to somewhat jokingly think 'I need a large patch of land to do this... oh crap.' and what follows is also what came to mind





	Wind Baths

**Author's Note:**

> This crack. And a weird insight into ... something?   
> Un-beta'd, enjoy!

After moving to a secluded, but substantial patch of land, you and Loki finally began to feel at home. 

With help from some of the local craftsmen, you had your dream home. Cottage really. A quaint, comfortable space with large fireplaces in the living room and bed rooms. A cozy kitchen and a library for your various books. Enough room for Thor and any other friends to visit, that is if you wanted to have them over.

Outside the house turned home, is surrounded by trees. The old forest stands tall and proud around the house boasting a single, worn foot path that leads to a clearing on a hill top.

On day while wandering through the forest with Loki, for some herb that he swore he saw the previous day, he suddenly stops in his tracks. A truly wicked and content smile gracing his face. 

“What?” You question, wondering if it’d be safer to not know or to try and run back to the house; you could tell a mood had come over him suddenly. One full of all the things Loki loves the most; mischief.

Loki raises his arm, out stretched to you, “Darling, come.” He beckons you, curling his fingers.

Curiosity gets the better of you and you step through the low growing plants and place your hand in his.

He guides you through the forest, head held high like the prince he is, as if you both are walking through the golden halls of Asgard.

That is until you reach the clearing. A warm breeze tousles your hair causing you to smile in contentment. Perhaps the sudden mood was solely for show.

Loki continues walking out into the centre of the clearing, slowly stripping items of clothing as he goes.

“Loki what are you doing?”

“Darling, come join me.” He says again, stretching out an arm, wearing only his trousers and a smile.

You somewhat concede, discarding a few of your outer layers as you make your way to him.

“What are we doing, exactly?” You ask, as he guides you to the top of the small hill.

“I believe” he says, stripping out of his trousers. “It is a Midgardian tradition.”

“Not one I ever heard of…” Norns help you, you can’t be mad at the sight of him. 

“One of your elder people, he’s been long since dead…” he says, distractedly, tugging on your shirt, until you relent and finish disrobing. “…it’s a sort of – bath.” 

“Uh huh, out in the open like this?”

“Precisely.”

He smiles as you wrap your arms around him, finding the whole experience oddly pleasing and refreshing.

“I thought you might enjoy this.” He mumbles into your hair, clearly enjoying himself as usual. “Aren’t you delighted? Proud, even, of your elder people?”

“And who would that be?”

“A fellow by the name of Franklin, I believe.”

Your close in exasperation, “I don’t want to know how you know that, do I?”

“Probably not.”

“You’re lucky I love you.”

“Indeed, I am, my love.”


End file.
